A railroad vehicle uses an accelerator sensor or the like in a vibration damping control system for actively controlling a damper unit, a state monitoring system for monitoring the state of a component or the ride quality, and others. For instance, the vibration damping control system is arranged to execute active damper control in such a manner that the acceleration sensor detects vibration acceleration acting on a vehicle body, and a control unit appropriately determines a damping force to be generated by the damper unit based on the detected vibration acceleration.
The aforementioned vibration damper control system is disclosed in for example Patent Document 1 listed below. In the vibration damper control system disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned below, the control unit normally executes the active damper control as described above. However, in case the detected vibration acceleration exceeds a threshold value, the control system is determined to be in an abnormal state and the active damper control is unexecuted. This prevents the ride quality from deteriorating due to execution of the active damper control while a vehicle body is excessively vibrating.